MASK!
by realmonomonster
Summary: Keindahan tak selamanya bisa terlihat dengan mata telanjang. Terkadang perlu bagi kita untuk memahami sesuatu dengan menyelam lebih dalam. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. WARN: Not for under 18! Konten ini berisi muatan yang mengandung unsur dewasa.


_"__Hei manis, jalan denganku ya!"_

_._

_._

_"Kamu cantik deh."_

_"Mau jadi pacarku?"_

_._

_._

Benci.

_._

_._

_"Tega sekali kamu, Hinata! Padahal kamu tahu aku menyukainya!!"_

_._

_._

_"Kami putus gara-gara kamu, Hinata!"_

.

.

Wajah, tubuh, penampilan. Aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri.

.

.

Karena itu aku berubah.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, saat ini aku sedang berjalan di koridor kampusku dengan tumpukan buku yang harus aku kembalikan ke perpustakaan. Pada jam makan siang seperti ini koridor kampus lumayan ramai dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sedang berlalu lalang atau sekedar berkelompok dan mengobrol ringan.

_BRUK!_

"_Aw_!"

Buku-buku yang kubawa jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Hei, jangan menghalangi jalan! Dasar kutu buku!" hardik seorang pria, wanita disampingnya tertawa.

"Jahat sekali kau ini. Padahal kau yang salah," kata si wanita.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo pergi."

Pria itu berlalu sambil merangkul bahu si wanita. Meninggalkanku yang tersungkur akibat tabrakannya.

Aku hanya menunduk, tidak menghiraukan orang-orang disekitarku yang mulai berbisik tentangku, tanganku meraih buku-buku yang berserakan dan menumpuknya jadi satu.

"Ini—" kata suara berat disusul sebuah tangan yang mengulurkan salah satu buku, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Ketika aku mengangkat wajah, mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata sebiru laut yang sangat teduh. Pria itu tersenyum, senyuman yang menawan, wajahku langsung merona dan jantungku berdebar cepat saat menyadari kalau jarak wajah kami dekat, sangat dekat.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa," jawabku gugup lalu buru-buru menyambar buku di tangan pria itu dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa-apaan sih dia, tidak tahu terima kasih. Beruntung Naruto-_kun_ masih mau menolongnya," ucap seorang wanita yang beridiri disamping pria itu dengan lantang. Dua wanita disebelahnya meng-iya-kan.

Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku, rasa malu mulai menyergapku. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat sampai di perpustakaan.

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_ baik sekali mau menolong gadis cupu sepertinya."

Ia tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya merasa kasihan saja," kata pria itu, kemudian dia tersenyum saat para wanita disekelilingnya yang memuji keramahannya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pria tampan dan baik hati kepada siapapun. Sosok pangeran yang disukai oleh semua wanita. Sosok panutan mahasiswa dan kesayangan para dosen yang selalu berpakaian rapi dan juga pinar. Dan tipe yang sangat aku hindari.

"_Cih_, belagu sekali," ucap salah satu pria yang kulewati, "Hanya karena sedikit tampan, jadi sok keren."

Teman-teman disebelah pria itu menggumamkan hal serupa. Sekilas aku melihat tatapan benci dari pria-pria yang kulewati, ekspresi yang selalu menghantuiku.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Keesokan harinya aku berpapasan lagi dengan Naruto saat akan masuk kelas. Seperti biasa pria itu dikelilingi para wanita yang memujanya, dan tak jauh dari situ berkumpul sekelompok pria yang menatap benci pada Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ hari ini senggang kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkaraoke setelah selesai kuliah nanti?"

"Iya, Naruto-_kun_ selalu saja berhalangan saat diajak karaoke."

Saat melewati kumpulan penggemar Naruto dan mendengar apa yang dibicarakan wanita-wanita itu, entah kenapa ingin sekali aku mengatakan apa yang ada di benakku.

"Kalau kalian bersikap begitu, bukankah kalian hanya merepotkan Uzumaki-_san_ saja. Kalian menyebut diri kalian penggemar, tapi hanya bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Mungkin saja Uzumaki-san merasa tidak nyaman dikerumuni oleh orang-orang berisik seperti kalian."

Suasana menjadi hening, semua yang ada disitu terlihat syok dengan ucapanku.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Gawat! Tanpa sadar aku benar-benar mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan. Para penggemar Naruto menatapku, dan juga Naruto.

"Kau menyindir kami ya?"

"Apa-apaan sih dia ini?"

Saat beberapa wanita itu hendak mendekatiku, seorang dosen yang terkenal killer lewat dan memanggilku.

"Hyuuga, kenapa masih di luar? Kelas sudah dimulai," kata dosen itu lalu menatap kumpulan penggemar Naruto, "Kalian juga segera kembali ke kelas kalian."

Sambil menggerutu, para penggemar Naruto membubarkan diri. Aku menghela nafas dan tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Naruto, pria itu tersenyum dan aku langsung berpaling sebelum wajahku terlihat merona lagi.

_Ah_, sepertinya aku akan mendapat masalah.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Aku baru membereskan barang bawaanku dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas setelah teman-teman sekelasku pulang, terbiasa pulang paling akhir. Saat akan keluar kelas, aku dikejutkan oleh seorang pria yang bersandar menghalangi pintu keluar, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Yang tadi— terima kasih ya," kata Naruto tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya.

Aku hanya terdiam, gugup, dan aku yakin saat ini wajahku sudah merona merah.

"Hei, itu Naruto-_kun_!"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Suara cempreng khas penggemar Naruto menginterupsi. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang diiringi suara histeris wanita-wanita yang melihatnya.

"Kau punya waktu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara denganmu," tanya Naruto, tanpa menunggu jawabanku pria itu melangkah pergi sambil menggenggam tanganku—menyeret lebih tepatnya.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang lorong kampus lantai dua itu, membuat orang-orang yang kami lewati menatap heran tak jarang juga terdengar pekikan dan bisik-bisik. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tak peduli, dia malah tersenyum seperti biasa, menebar pesonanya. Setelah melalui lorong, Naruto berbelok kanan untuk turun melewati tangga dan terus berjalan ke arah belakang kampus.

"Ki-Kita mau kemana? Aku harus segera pulang," ucapku gugup, tapi Naruto tak menjawab. Ia berhenti setelah masuk ke sebuah kelas yang sudah tak terpakai, melepas genggaman tanganku.

_BRAK!_

Naruto melempar tasnya dan menghempaskan dirinya di salah satu kursi.

"_Haahh~_ berisik sekali mereka itu. Menggonggong tak ada habisnya, membuatku kesal sendiri karena harus berpura-pura," kata Naruto sambil menarik lepas dasinya, dan membuka tiga kancing teratas seragamnya.

Aku diam membatu, tentu saja, baru kali ini aku mendengar nada tajam Naruto. Aku menatap Naruto yang balik menatapku.

"Huh, aku tak menyangka ternyata gadis cupu sepertimu berani juga berbicara seperti tadi," kata Naruto dengan seringai yang baru kali ini kulihat, "Atau—kau tidak cupu seperti kelihatannya?"

Aku terkesiap, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bertanya. Pria itu makin melebarkan seringannya. Tiba-tiba ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku mendekat.

"Kacamata itu sama sekali tidak cocok," katanya.

"A-Ap—"

Belum sempat aku bicara, Naruto sudah melepas kacamataku. Lalu tangannya bergerak mengurai rambutku yang dikelabang jadi dua, "Tu-Tunggu dulu. Apa yang kau—"

Terlambat.

Naruto menyeringai puas, "Sudah kuduga."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan!" ujarku sambil mencoba merebut kacamataku, tapi Naruto mengelak.

"_Hoo~_ ternyata cuma kacamata hiasan," Naruto tidak menghiraukanku dan memakai kacamataku, "Padahal kau manis, kenapa disembunyikan?" tanyanya.

Aku diam beberapa saat, lalu menunduk.

"Berhenti! Jangan menggodaku!" ucapku pelan, "Aku tidak ingin membencimu."

Aku yakin Naruto mendengarnya. "Gara-gara wajah ini, aku sering digoda oleh pria. Dan teman-teman wanita membenciku. Padahal aku hanya ingin bergaul dengan semuanya."

Eh, kenapa pula aku menceritakan masalahku padanya? Saat kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat reaksinya, Naruto hanya menatapku dengan diam, aku melihat sekilas emosi terpancar di mata shappire-nya,

"Sudahlah lupakan. Kembalikan kacamataku!"

Aku mencoba mengambil kacamataku tapi pria itu menarikku dan—

_Cup~_

Aku terkejut saat sebuah benda kenyal dan lembut menempel di bibirku. Aku melihat matanya terpejam, untuk beberapa saat aku tidak sadar dengan posisiku sampai kurasakan lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibirku dan menghisap bibir bawahku.

Segera kudorong tubuhnya untuk melepaskan ciuman kami. Dan bisa kulihat wajah kemenangan Naruto diiringi seringai lebarnya.

"Bersembunyi di balik topeng ya? _Hmm_, akan lebih baik kalau kau menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya," kata Naruto bijak, lalu memakaikan kacamataku, "_Yaahh~_ tapi aku juga sama, jadi untuk saat ini kita rahasiakan saja dulu."

"Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok. _Jaa~_" Naruto kembali mengecup bibirku lalu keluar dari ruang kelas.

Sepeninggalan Naruto aku langsung jatuh terduduk, entah kenapa kakiku terasa lumpuh. Aku menyentuh bibirku yang tadi diciumnya, ciuman pertamaku! Astaga, aku benar-benar dalam masalah.

Dan apakah itu tadi sifat asli Naruto? Naruto si pangeran berkarisma dan baik hati yang ternyata—sangat menyebalkan, berbuat seenaknya dan MESUM!

Kali ini aku HARUS benar-benar menjauh darinya.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengar doaku, karena pada hari-hari berikutnya Naruto terus saja menggangguku. Menanyakan—atau lebih tepatnya memaksaku memberikan nomor ponsel, bahkan alamat apartemenku, dan tentu saja aku terpaksa memberikannya karena dia mengancam akan menciumku di depan umum jika aku menolak. Dasar gila! Lalu saat kelas selesai, pria itu memaksa bertemu denganku—secara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Pria itu selalu saja mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk menciumku, walaupun aku pasti bisa mengelak sebelum dia berbuat terlalu jauh. Tapi entah kenapa akupun tak keberatan dengan itu, karena walapun aku tahu setiap bertemu dengannya dia selalu berusaha menciumku, tapi aku tetap memenuhi panggilannya.

Sepertinya, aku mulai menyukai cara Naruto menciumku.

Dan Naruto masih saja sok bersikap manis dihadapan para penggemarnya, garis bawahi ini, pura-pura bersikap manis. Seperti saat ini ketika aku berpapasan setelah keluar kelas, kulihat dia dikerumuni oleh penggemarnya dan dia tersenyum padaku saat pandangan kami bertemu.

Aku mengacuhkannya dan lewat begitu saja, dan saat itulah ponselku berdering tanda pesan masuk.

**_From : Baka Naru_**

**_Kau cemburu?_**

_DUK!_

Aku tersandung kakiku sendiri setelah membaca pesannya. _Aarrghh!_ Aku benci diriku sendiri dan merutuki kebodohanku. Aku melayangkan tatapan sebal pada Naruto dan dibalas cengiran. Naruto sialan! Dengan cepat aku membalas pesannya.

**_From : Hime_**

**_Dalam mimpimu! Baka-Naruto!!!_**

Kulihat dia mengangkat ponselnya, membaca pesan dariku dan mengetik balasannya.

**_From : Baka Naru_**

**_Kau lupa memberi suffix, Hime-chan~ Hari ini kau dihukum. Temui aku di tempat biasa._**

**_PS: Kalau kau kabur, aku akan datang ke apartemenmu dan hukumanmu bertambah._**

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Pria ini benar-benar suka sekali berbuat seenaknya.

Kudengar para penggemarnya saling berebut minta diberi tahu nomor ponsel Naruto, tapi pria itu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan dan berjanji akan memberikannya suatu hari nanti. _Cih!_ Kenapa tidak jujur saja kalau tidak mau memberikannya? Dasar pangeran penipu!

Aku sampai lebih dulu, kulihat kelas itu masih kosong tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto, lalu aku duduk di ujung dekat jendela menunggu pria itu datang.

Setelah tiga puluh menit menunggu, Naruto tak kunjung datang. Aku menguap berkali-kali, mataku terasa berat karena akhir-akhir ini tidur terlalu larut, lalu kuputuskan untuk tidur sejenak toh nanti juga Naruto akan membangunkanku.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Getaran di ponsel membangunkanku. Aku menguap dan merenggangkan otot-ototku, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran. Dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah wajah tampan berkulit tan dengan warna mata shappire yang sedang terseyum padaku.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" seruku, "Ke-Kenapa tidak me-membangunkanku?"

"Wajahmu saat tidur terlihat sangat cantik," ucapnya sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau sedang tidak memakai kacamata. Kulihat kacamataku tergeletak di samping tangan Naruto, saat mengambil kacamata itu Naruto meraih tanganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Hukumanmu _Hime~_" katanya sebelum meraup bibirku, tangan kirinya berada di tengkukku untuk memperdalam ciuman. Naruto mulai mengecup bibir atas dan bawah secara bergantian, melumat dan menjilat. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, mencoba membalas.

Pria itu menggeram saat merasakan aku membalas ciumannya, lidah Naruto menyapu sela-sela bibirku memberi isyarat agar aku membuka mulut, lalu lidahnya mulai mengobrak-abrik mulutku, mengabsen satu persatu gigiku, dan mengajak lidahku bertarung sampai saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir kami.

Aku mencengkram lengannya saat kurasa oksigen dalam paru-paruku menipis, memintanya untuk menghentikan ciuman kami.

"Naru~ _mmppphh~_ berhen—ti," lalu dengan kecupan terakhir Naruto menarik diri. Aku terengah-engah dibuatnya, dan dia hanya menyeringai.

"Cukup ada kemajuan, _hm_?" katanya dengan suara menggoda dan mengusap saliva yang mengalir di sudut bibirku.

Wajahku merona, dan entah kenapa suhu di ruang kelas ini jadi terasa panas.

"Mau dilanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya?" tanyanya masih dengan seringainya.

Aku melotot, "Ti-Tidak!" tolakku lalu berdiri, "Ini su-sudah hampir petang, Na-Naruto-_kun_. Aku harus pu-pulang."

Naruto menatap langit di luar jendela yang mulai gelap, "_Aah_, benar juga. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di apartemenmu? Atau di apartemenku?"

Aku yakin wajahku semakin merah, "Tidak! La-Lagi pula ki-kita tidak ada hu-hubungan apa-apa. Kita ti-tidak sepantasnya be-berbuat seperti i-ini. A-Aku tidak mau ada yang sa-salah paham dengan hu-hubungan ki-kita."

Hening beberapa saat. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku mengangkat wajahku menatap sepasang shappire itu.

_DEG_

Naruto menatapku tajam, sekilas aku dapat merasakan kilatan amarah, kecewa? Dan tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia pergi begitu saja.

Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Aku tak mengerti, kenapa Naruto marah padaku. Apakah perkataanku kemarin menyinggungnya? Ia bahkan tak mengirim pesan satupun semalam, padahal sebelumnya Naruto tak pernah absen menghubungiku. Semakin memikirkannya membuatku semakin bingung dan bersalah. Aarrgghh! Pria itu memang menyebalkan!

Aku menatap bayanganku pada cermin. Tubuhku yang porposional, payudara besar, perut rata, pinggang dan paha ramping, bisa dibilang tubuh yang diidam-idamkan oleh para wanita. Rambut indigo panjang menutupi punggungku, sangat terawat walau tak terlihat karena aku jarang menggerainya kecuali di apartemen. Pipiku chubby, dengan mata amethys yang besar, bibir bewarna pink alami, hidung mancung dan warna kulit seputih susu. Dilihat dari sudut manapun orang lain pasti menganggapku cantik.

Yah tapi saat tamat SMA aku merubah total penampilaku, menjadi gadis cupu dengan rambut dikelabang dua dan kacamata tebal—walaupun itu hanya kacamata hias—juga pakaianku yang semuanya terlihat kuno dan kebesaran.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku pada ranjang di belakangku. Kembali pikiranku melayang ke pada pria itu, Naruto Uzumaki. Sepertinya besok aku harus meminta maaf lebih dulu.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Diluar rintik-rintik air hujan mulai membasahi tanah tempatku berpijak, aku terburu-buru memasuki gedung kampus.

Saat berjalan di lorong menuju kelas, aku merasa semua orang yang kulewati memperhatikanku sambil berbisik. Aku mencoba mengacuhkannya sampai saat aku melihat kerumunan di depan mading kampus. Karena penasaran, aku menghampiri kerumunan itu yang tiba-tiba memberi jalan untukku, menyingkir dengan tatapan meremehkan, dan saat aku sampai di depan mading—

_DEG_

Aku—sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat apa yang tertempel di papan pengumuman kampus. Itu sebuah foto yang diambil dari kejauhan dan diperbesar, dengan diriku yang sedang duduk diatas pangkuan seorang pria, rok yang kupakai tersingkap dan tangan pria itu menyentuh pahaku lalu aku terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan wajah maluku tapi tangan pria itu menahan daguku seolah kami akan berciuman.

Aku ingat kejadian itu, kemarin lusa saat pria itu—siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto—memaksaku duduk diatas pangkuannya dan memintaku menciumnya, dia mengancam akan mendatangi apartemenku kalau aku tidak memenuhi permintaannya, akan tetapi aku hanya mengecup bibirnya lalu pergi meninggalkannya mengingat sebentar lagi kelas ketiga akan dimulai.

Tapi tidak ada yang tahu itu Naruto karena di foto yang diperbesar itu kualitasnya jelek, sepertinya foto itu diambil melalui ponsel, dan posisi Naruto membelakangi kamera, sedangkan dirinya—siapa lagi yang punya penampilan nerd seperti dirinya di kampus—benar-benar terlihat jelas.

Dan yang paling membuatku miris adalah kata-kata disekeliling foto itu, 'Hinata Hyuuga, si cupu yang berani!' dan dilanjutkan dengan kata-kata yang menyebutku seorang wanita murahan, jalang dan meminta rektor kampus untuk mengeluarkanku karena berbuat tidak senonoh di lingkungan kampus.

"Hei hei, jadi kau si cupu Hyuuga?" tanya seorang pria dari kerumunan. Aku menoleh dan langsung mendapat firasat buruk melihat pria yang memanggilku itu. Pria yang terkenal sering membuat masalah di kampus dan dua pengikutnya.

Salah satunya memandangku dari atas ke bawah, "Seperti yang terlihat, cupu!" sambung pria kedua disambut tawa kedua temannya, "Tapi ternyata—"

"Jadi berapa harga sewamu per jam? Atau per malam?" tanya pria pertama sambil mencoba menyentuh daguku tapi aku mengelak.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanyaku pelan namun cukup untuk didengar ketiga pria itu dan beberapa orang disekitar kami.

"_Ceh!_ Sok jual mahal. Dan siapa pria payah yang mencumbumu itu?" tanya pria ketiga sambil terkekeh, "Seleranya buruk."

Kerumunan disekitar kami semakin menumpuk. Beberapa orang melihat dengan sinis, meremehkan, beberapa hanya terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Berapa banyak pria itu membayarmu? Aku bisa membayar berkali lipat lebih banyak, jalang!" ujar si pria pertama sambil menyudutkanku di dinding.

Ketiga pria itu terus memojokkanku sambil berbicara kotor tentangku, saat itulah aku melihat Naruto yang berdiri terpaku menatap bergantian mading dan diriku. Pria itu terlihat shock sama sepertiku namun ia hanya diam melihat situasi ini. Tapi mengingat pria itu sedang marah padaku, entah kenapa membuat dadaku sesak.

Tangisku hampir pecah saat salah satu dari ketiga pria itu mulai berani menyentuh tubuhku di depan umum, mereka melecehkanku! Sebelum ketiga pria itu berbuat lebih jauh aku kabur, berlari menerobos kerumunan yang menimbulkan seruan 'Oooww' panjang dari orang-orang yang menonton.

Sekilas kulihat Naruto menunduk, aku tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya. Dan yang kutahu, aku mulai membenci semua pria.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

**[Normal POV]**

Setelah kepergian Hinata, suasana di depan papan pengumuman masih heboh. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, beberapa wanita masih berbisik-bisik tentang foto Hinata, dan pria itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Rasakan itu, Hyuuga!" kata salah satu wanita, "Balasan karena mengataiku pengganggu!"

Yang lain ikut tertawa, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong siapa pria yang bersamanya itu?"

"Entahlah, belum sempat terlihat wajahnya si Hyuuga itu sudah berlari keluar."

"Yaah tapi itu cukup untuk membuatnya kena detensi, atau bahkan di dropout dari kampus. _Hihihi~_"

Saat akan mendengar lebih lanjut pembicaraan itu, datang para penggemar Naruto yang mengganggu dan berisik seperti biasa, lalu wanita-wanita yang tadi bergosip tentang Hinata juga ikut mengerumuni pria itu, salah satunya bergelayut manja di lengan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun~_" panggilnya mencoba menarik perhatian pria itu.

"Jangan sentuh—" ucapan Naruto terdengar dingin.

"_Eh?_" wanita di sekelilingnya terlihat bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang mereka sangat tidak biasa. "Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU, BRENGSEK!" bentak Naruto sambil menyentakkan tangannya, membuat wanita yang bergelayut di lengannya terdorong menabrak kerumunan dan membuat kaget semua orang yang ada disitu. Semua orang menatapnya tak terkecuali ketiga pria yang tadi melecehkan Hinata.

Naruto menatap nyalang pada ketiga pria itu, lalu tiba-tiba dia menerjang salah satu pria dan membuatnya tersungkur dengan hidung berdarah dan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_BUK!_

"BERANINYA KAU MENGATAI HINATA JALANG!"

Dia berbalik dan melayangkan pukulan pada pria kedua.

_BAK!_

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH HINATA DENGAN TANGAN KOTORMU!" pria itu jatuh terduduk, kaget karena mendapat serangan tiba-tiba, lalu Naruto menginjak tangan kanan pria itu, sampai terdengar bunyi patah dan teriakan dari pria kedua.

Teman yang lain berusaha membalas tapi Naruto lebih gesit, dia menghindar kesamping dan langsung menendang perut pria ketiga dan menghantamkan sikunya ke pelipis pria itu.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, ingat itu!" lalu Naruto berbalik menatap gerombolan wanita yang menjadi pelaku berita tentang Hinata.

"Dan kalian—" Naruto menunjuk salah satu yang diyakininya sebagai dalang kekacauan itu, "Tunggu pembalasanku!"

Kemudian Naruto berlari menjauhi kerumunan, mencoba menyusul Hinata. Meninggalkan berpuluh pasang mata yang menatapnya shock.

**[END of Normal POV**]

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

.

Aku meringkuk di sudut ruangan, entah bagaimana aku sampai di kelas kosong ini, kelas yang biasa aku pakai untuk membolos dengan Naruto.

Aaarrgghh!! Lagi-lagi bayangan pria itu muncul. Aku benci, aku benci Naruto, aku benci diriku sendiri.

Tak terasa air mataku kembali mengalir, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit mengingat kejadian tadi, saat melihat foto yang terpampang di papan pengumuman, dilecehkan di depan umum, dan Naruto yang hanya berdiam diri melihat semua itu.

Aku tahu, aku tak sepantasnya berharap lebih pada pria itu. Naruto hanya bermain-main denganmu, Hinata! Sadarlah! Dia terlalu tinggi untuk kau gapai.

Aku semakin merapatkan kedua tangan, bergelung memeluk lutut, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhku yang mulai menggigil, suhu ruangan ini dingin dengan hujan lebat disertai angin diluar sana. Apalagi bajuku yang basah akibat terpeleset saat berlari kemari.

Suara geseran pintu mengagetkanku, aku mendongak menatap pria yang sedang berdiri di pintu dengan nafas tersenggal.

"Hinata—"

"Jangan mendekat!"

Pria itu terpaku di depan pintu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku membencimu." kataku dengan suara tercekat, berusaha menyembunyikan suara isakanku.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara langkahnya, tanpa sadar aku semakin merapatkan punggungku pada tembok dibelakangku.

"Kumohon—_hiks_ jangan mende—"

_GREP_

Aku tersentak saat merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Saat kusadari Naruto sedang memelukku dengan erat.

"Le-Lepaskan!" Naruto tak menuruti ucapanku, malah sebaliknya dia semakin mendekap erat tubuhku, menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leherku.

"Maaf," ucap pria itu.

Semakin merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto, aku semakin kehilangan kendali pada air mataku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memukuli punggung tegapnya, sampai akhirnya aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh pingsan di pelukan Naruto.

.

**\--(MASK!)--**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
